


Jade Orchid: Feeling Left Out

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Creampie, F/M, Large Cock, Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Luffy finds Nami & Zoro in the laundry room and feels left out of their fun.





	Jade Orchid: Feeling Left Out

**Jade Orchid: Feeling Left Out**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. Ze Great Eiichiro Oda owns this marvel of a series.)

 

 

Two weeks had passed since Robin had given birth to hers and Zoro's son, Roronoa Hanako.

 

Though Hanako was healthy...there were some complications when Robin gave birth.

 

    For starters, Hanako had a very big head. It took 10 hours for him to come out. Zoro worried about whether or not both he and Robin would make it.

 

Thankfully, both Robin and Hanako managed to pull through without Chopper having to perform a C-section.

 

Unfortunately, there was still a problem.

 

    Due to the internal damage that Hanako had caused (thankfully not permanent), Robin had to have her birth canal sutured up. Chopper informed her and Zoro that before they could engage in any sexual activity, they would have to wait for six whole weeks.

 

"SIX WEEKS?!!" Zoro questioned.

 

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~!!!" Hanako bawled, having been disturbed from his slumber by his father's yelling.

 

"Uggh~!" everyone groaned.

 

"Uh...my bad," Zoro spoke, sheepishly.

 

"We just got him to go to sleep, man!" Luffy cried.

 

"There, there, Moss Head, Jr.," Sanji soothed as he cradled the wailing Hanako in his arms, "I know. Your Dad's an idiot for waking you up."

 

"Shut up, Cook." Zoro hissed.

 

" _O moy Bog..._ " Robin muttered in Russian as she rubbed her head.

 

(Translation: "Oh, my god...")

 

Soon, Hanako calmed down and had fallen asleep again.

 

"Look, Zoro," Chopper whispered, "I'm sorry it has to be this way, but we can't risk Robin reopening her wounds."

 

Zoro's expression softened as he faced Robin. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her.

 

"All right." he conceded. "I...I'll just deal with it."

 

"Zoro..." Robin whispered.

 

Nami sighed and shook her head.

 

Hanako merely snoozed away.

 

"You think he can hold out that long?" Usopp asked.

 

"You're kidding, right?" Sanji asked. "A guy with his libido? Not a chance."

 

"You guys do know that I can hear you, right?" Zoro asked.

 

"Yes." Sanji answered. "And you know we're right."

 

"Tch." Zoro sucked his teeth in annoyance. "Please. I can get through this easily. You're looking at the World's Best Swordsman!"

 

"Mm-hmm," Sanji hummed, "whatever you say, Moss Head."

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Sakura liking Konohamaru's Sexy Jutsu (A Naruto reference)*****

 

Since they could not have actual sexual intercourse, Robin and Zoro had to settle for some mild foreplay. Take this moment, for example.

 

Robin was currently sucking Zoro off in bed. "Mmm...mmm...mmm..."

 

"Ohh~, yeah..." Zoro groaned. "That's the stuff...!"

 

    Robin kissed up Zoro's shaft and sucked on the tip. She slathered the whole member with her saliva, using it as a makeshift lubricant so that she could rub the Tiger Man's cock, and suck him off at the same time.

 

"Damn, woman, you know how to work me..." Zoro tilted his head back, enjoying his wife pleasuring him.

 

"You ought to know me, by now," Robin spoke.

 

"Oh, I do." Zoro grunted. "Believe me, I do...!"

 

Next, Robin began to deep throat him.

 

"Ohhh, fuck yes..."

 

"Mmmm...!" Robin moaned as she kept sucking. _'Hurry and come for me...'_ she thought.

 

"Ngh!" Zoro grunted as he came into Robin's mouth.

 

Robin gagged as a reflex, yet she managed to swallow most of the white liquid.

 

"Mmm..." she hummed, pulling away. "Thank you, Zoro."

 

"No problem..." Zoro replied as Robin lay beside him.

 

There was a brief silence between the married couple.

 

"...Ugh..." Zoro groaned.

 

"What's wrong?" Robin asked in concern.

 

"Sorry, it's just..." Zoro muttered.

 

"...I understand," Robin replied.

 

Zoro faced Robin. "You know I'd never hurt you, right?"

 

"Of course." Robin answered. "And I know this is hard on you."

 

"Don't say 'hard on', please," Zoro deadpanned.

 

"Sorry." Robin apologized. "I know a way to make it easier for you."

 

"What do you suggest?" Zoro asked.

 

"Having sex with Nami." Robin answered.

 

"...That'll work," Zoro smirked.

 

"Hm, hm," Robin chuckled as she rested her head on Zoro's shoulder, "I figured you'd like that."

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Veronica and Griamore (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

    Robin had just finished breastfeeding Hanako and laid him to rest. As he slept, she was in the attic, reading a book. Aika and Kumi were in the former's room, also taking a nap.

 

    Nami was in the laundry room, putting clothes into the washer. All she had on was a skimpy little loose purple T-shirt reaching down to her apple-shaped ass that drooped off of her right shoulder, and a pair of pinky cheeky panties.

 

    Zoro just happened to walk by, leaned against the doorway, and saw Nami as she was bent over, showing off her plump booty for all to see. It was enough to get the Tiger Man hard.

 

"Hey." he called, gaining her attention.

 

"...Hey." Nami replied as she glanced up at him, then went back to putting the dirty clothes into the washer.

 

"...Let's cut the pleasantries," Zoro spoke...before he grabbed Nami's plush ass, causing her to squeak in surprise, "wanna fuck on top of the washer and dryer?"

 

"...When do we start?" Nami smirked.

 

"Right now." Zoro answered, slipping Nami's panties off and shoving his large, hard cock into her wet pussy.

 

"Mmph!!" Nami moaned, biting her lip. "Remember, we can't be too loud. Aika, Kumi, and Hanako are taking a nap."

 

"Got it." Zoro grunted as he proceeded to thrust into the Booted Puss Woman.

 

"Ahh, ahh, ahh~!" Nami moaned, quietly. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

 

Zoro panted as he kept thrusting.

 

"Ah, ah, ah, ah!" Nami gasped, doing her best to stay quiet. "Oh, god! Oh, god!"

 

However, as they were enjoying their happy hour, they had no idea that someone was about to intrude upon them.

 

"Wonder if Nami needs any help doing the laundry," Luffy pondered, "I'll go see."

 

As he entered the laundry room, he found Zoro humping Nami.

 

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!" Nami cried out, quietly, as Zoro rammed into her. "Oh, my god!"

 

"What the hell's going on?!" Luffy questioned, interrupting the two of them.

 

Nami and Zoro both gasped.

 

"Oh, shit!" Zoro cursed.

 

"Luffy, Robin and I agreed to share you and Zoro, remember?" Nami asked.

 

"I'm not mad about that!" Luffy answered. "You guys were doing it and you didn't even call me!? What the shit?!"

 

Zoro and Nami both glanced at each other, and back at Luffy, who was pouting. "...Do you want to join in?" Zoro asked.

 

"...Yes." Luffy answered, still pouting.

 

Nami pointed to her puckered lips. "Then come over here, baby."

 

Luffy grinned before he went over to Nami and captured her lips with his own. "Mmm..."

 

"Mmm..."

 

Luffy pulled away as he unzipped his fly, whipping out his dong, and brought it to Nami's lips. "You know what to do," Luffy told her.

 

Not wasting a second, Nami put her lips around the tip of Luffy's dick, and he thrust himself into her mouth.

 

"Ohhhhhhh, yeah...!" Luffy moaned. "That's it, baby!"

 

"Don't think you're gonna have all the fun," Zoro spoke up as he resumed thrusting his schlong into Nami's womanhood, causing her to bite her lip in order to keep herself from screaming too loudly.

 

In spite of that, she kept sucking Luffy off. "Mmm...mmm...mmm...!"

 

Luffy panted, his face flushed red. "Damn...you're the best, Nami..."

 

"I know," Nami answered, "I've had a lot of practice."

 

"You're really squeezing my dick, Nami," Zoro grunted as he thrust himself, "I can barely move inside you."

 

"I'm really turned on, now," Nami replied with Luffy's cock in her mouth, "it's hard not to when I got a guy in my pussy and another in my mouth."

 

"Fair enough." Zoro gripped Nami's ass.

 

    Nami tried her hardest not to moan too loudly. _'Sweet Ceiling Cat, they're driving me insane, fucking me like this.'_ she thought. _'I love it so much, I wanna scream!'_ But she could not. Nami didn't want to rouse the little ones from their slumber. That was the last thing she needed to do.

 

For the next two hours, she remained quiet.

 

"All right, here it comes...!" Zoro grunted, gripping Nami's ass tight. "Get ready for this, Nami!"

 

"Do it," Nami begged, "fill me up with you cum."

 

"M...me, too, Nami...!" Luffy moaned.

 

    In only five more thrusts, both men filled Nami up with their cum. As Zoro's rod was still pumping more cum into Nami's pussy, making it a cream-pie, Nami swallowed most of Luffy's cum, yet a little bit of it dripped from her mouth.

 

"Mmmm...mmm..." Nami moaned in ecstasy. "So good...!"

 

    After Zoro was done, he pulled out of Nami. Luffy pulled his Adam's Rod out of Nami's mouth, giving Nami a chance to take a breather. Not long after that, Nami found Zoro's cock in her face, to her surprise.

 

"My turn, now," Zoro spoke.

 

    Nami planted a tender kiss on the tip of Zoro's shaft, licked it, and inhaled the whole thing into her mouth. As she did this, Luffy inserted himself into her pussy.

 

"Mmmph...!" Nami moaned.

 

 _'Oh, god...!'_ she cried. _'This is fucking amazing!!'_

 

    Zoro and Luffy proceeded to thrust into Nami, albeit at top speed, which drove the Booted Puss Woman crazy. She was trying so desperately not to scream. _'I must not cry out,'_ Nami told herself, _'I don't wanna wake up Aika, Kumi, or Hanako.'_

 

"Ngh!" Luffy grunted. "You're clamping down hard on me, Nami...!"

 

"I can't help it...!" Nami moaned, her voice muffled around Zoro's cock. "You're turning me on, right now...!" Her ahegao eyes were proof of that.

 

"Mmph...!" Zoro moaned as Nami kept sucking him off. "Damn, woman...! You're really thirsty, huh?"

 

"You have no idea." Nami answered.

 

Soon, Luffy began to grind.

 

"Mmmph!!!" Nami cried out, quietly. "I...I think I'm about to...!"

 

"Yeah, same here...!" Zoro replied.

 

"Me, too!" Luffy added.

 

    It only took 8 more thrusts for the three of them to climax. Nami coughed, not expecting so much to come out of Zoro, but she swallowed most of it.

 

As for Luffy, his hot juices were practically spilling out of her and dripping onto the floor. "Haa...haa...haa...!"

 

"Wow...!" Nami whispered.

 

"Yeah..." Zoro panted.

 

"How was it...?" Luffy asked. "Having two guys cum inside of you?"

 

"...Fucking great..." Nami answered. "God, I can still feel everything just spilling out...!"

 

Carefully, Luffy pulled out of Nami, so as not to hurt her. Next, he and Zoro helped her up on her feet.

 

Nami cleared her throat, "Guys, could you help me with the rest of the laundry, please?"

 

"Sure," Luffy replied.

 

"Big Sis Nami! Are you down there? I need something washed!"

 

The trio looked up upon hearing Aika's voice.

 

"Crap, get dressed, quick!" Zoro whispered.

 

"But what about the smell?!" Nami asked.

 

"Use some damn Febreze!" Zoro replied. "Hurry up!"

 

They quickly dressed themselves, sprayed Febreze, and Luffy used a dirty shirt to mop up his, Zoro's, and Nami's...well...you know, off the floor.

 

By that point, Aika had arrived. "Hi, Big Brother," she greeted, carrying a basket full of clothes, "Hi, Big Sis Nami. Hi, Zoro."

 

"Hello, Aika," Nami greeted, sweetly, "do you need those washed, sweetie?"

 

"Yes." Aika nodded, handing the basket of dirty clothes to Nami. "Could you please wash these shirts?"

 

"Of course." Nami answered.

 

"Thank you," Aika replied.

 

Nami placed Aika's shirts in the washer. "Did you sleep well?" she asked the Wolf Girl.

 

"Yup," Aika smiled.

 

"Good." Nami replied. "I'll have these washed out for you, soon."

 

"Thanks." Aika blinked as she took a closer look at the trio. "Why're you all so sweaty?"

 

"Uh...it's hot down here," Luffy replied.

 

"Oh." Aika muttered. "...Is it? Because I don't feel anything."

 

"...It was hot, earlier." Luffy added.

 

"But--" Aika started.

 

"Don't worry about it," Zoro interjected. "It's done."

 

"Okay." Aika complied. "Let me know when my shirts are washed, please."

 

"Sure thing." Nami replied as Aika left.

 

"Phew!" Luffy sighed. "That was close."

 

"Tell me about it," Zoro concurred.

 

Nami stood up and planted a kiss on Luffy's cheek. "Sorry we didn't tell you about our little romp around, baby." she apologized.

 

"It's cool," Luffy answered, "but do me a favor and let me know next time."

 

"You got it." Nami smiled.

 

"Thanks, Nami," Luffy said as he kissed her cheeks.

 

"Anytime, boo." Nami replied.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Naruto marrying Hinata (A Naruto reference)*****

 

A while later, Hanako had woken up from his nap and was as bright-eyed and happy as could be.

 

"Hello, Hanako." Robin greeted her son as she picked him up.

 

Hanako cooed at his mother, who chuckled as she kissed his cheek. "Hehe!" he giggled.

 

"Hi, Robin," Nami greeted as she came upstairs, "Hey, Hanako!"

 

 _'Hi, Aunt Nami!'_ Hanako replied.

 

"Come here, you," Nami spoke as she took the infant into her arms. "Oh, you are just adorable!"

 

"By the way, Nami," Robin began, "you think once my stitches heal, you could invite me, too?"

 

Nami's eyes went wide and she blushed.

 

"You heard?" she asked.

 

"Yes." Robin nodded.

 

    Hanako looked at both his mother and aunt, confused as to what they were talking about. _'What does Mom mean?'_ he thought. _'Invite her to a party?'_

 

Nami chuckled sheepishly. "Sure, Robin. I'll remember to invite you and Luffy, next time."

 

"Thank you." Robin smiled, sweetly.

 

"Of course," Nami nodded.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Elizabeth hiding in Diane's boobs (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

    Robin was in bed, holding Hanako in her arms. It was at that point when Zoro entered their room and crawled into bed with her. "Hey," he spoke as he lied next to her.

 

"Hi, Tiger." Robin greeted.

 

 _'Hi, Dad.'_ Hanako smiled.

 

"Hey, Champ," Zoro greeted as he kissed Hanako on the forehead, "You have a good nap?"

 

 _'I sure did!'_ Hanako answered.

 

"Heh," Zoro chuckled, "That's my boy."

 

Hanako cooed at his father, reaching his paw out to him. Zoro smiled as he held out his finger, allowing his son to grasp it.

 

"Quite a grip you got there," he acknowledged, "Now that's the kind of grip a tiger should have. You make me proud everyday, son."

 

 _'Thanks, Dad.'_ Hanako smiled.

 

Robin chuckled as she kissed her son on the forehead.

 

"Hehe!" Hanako giggled. _'That tickles, Mom!'_

 

Robin smiled, feeling her heart swell at her son's laughter.

 

"So, Zoro," she started, "how was it? Being with Nami, I mean."

 

"Well," Zoro began, "it was great. Luffy joined in, too."

 

"Is that right?" Robin queried.

 

"Yeah," Zoro replied, "He was pretty ticked at us."

 

"Why's that?" Robin inquired.

 

"Because we forgot to invite him." Zoro answered.

 

"I see," Robin noted.

 

Hanako tilted his head in confusion. _'I don't get it.'_ he thought.

 

"Nami said she'd invite me, next time," Robin smiled, "when my stitches heal, that is."

 

"I look forward to it," Zoro smirked.

 

Robin smiled as she and Zoro kissed. Hanako seemed to cover his eyes in disgust at the sight. _'Bleh!'_ he cried. _'Gross!'_

 

His parents glanced down at him, and they grinned before they both kissed his cheeks.

 

 _'This, I don't mind.'_ Hanako added.

 

Even if Zoro would have sex with Nami, Robin would always be his main lady.


End file.
